More Than This
by ademon
Summary: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight. It just won't feel right. 'Cause I can love you more than this/A Song-Fict/KYUMIN/YAOI. And hello new comer here


_**I'm broken, do you hear me?**_

_**I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,**_

_**I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,**_

_**That your heart will just turn around,**_

"Kyu~! Dengar dengar! Aku punya kabar gembira!" Pekik seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja berparas tampan-namun-dingin yang bernama Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil hanya berdeham kecil karena sedang memainkan sebuah _game_ favoritnya dengan serius. "Ish! Kyu~~ dengarkan aku~" Kata namja manis itu lagi sembari merajuk. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Kyuhyun mem-_pause _kegiatannya tersebut.

"Ada kabar gembira apa Sungmin hyung? Kau berhasil menurunkan berat badanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap bosan kepada namja manis tersebut, Sungmin. Yang tersindir seketika menggembungkan pipi nya dan mem-poutkan bibir plumnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya kemudian mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Sepertinya bukan itu kabar gembiranya. Berarti kabar buruk? Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan kyu! Aku serius kau tahu. Ini adalah kabar gembira yang paliiingngng gembira di antara kabar-kabar gembira yang lain." Kata Sungmin masih sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kabar apa itu minnie hyung? Kenapa kau berbelit-belit sekali sih?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan kembali _game _nya yang sempat tertunda tersebut.

"Aku baru saja berpacaran dengan Siwonnie~!" Teriak Sungmin sambil berloncat-loncat kecil. Terlalu gembira.

Kyuhyun yang kembali serius dengan _game _nya seketika membeku. Membiarkan sang jagoan diserang habis-habisan oleh musuh sampai terlihat kata-kata '_You Lose!' _pada layar laptopnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Jari-jarinya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia menahan nafas dan tak berkedip.

"Aku senang sekali kyu~ kau tahukan Siwon sesempurna apa. Dia begitu manis tadi. Aku sampai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena..." Celotehan Sungmin tentang Siwon tidak di gubris Kyuhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam 'dunianya' sendiri.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, muka Kyuhyun berubah pucat. Menahan nyeri yang menjalar di sekitar ulu hati dan dada. Patah hati.

_**And as I walk up to your door,**_

_**My head turns to face the floor,**_

'_**Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**_

Semenjak kabar-gembira-sepihak Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang lebih banyak diam. Dan menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin pastinya. Merutuki diri sendiri yang kelewat bodoh dan lelet sehingga dirinya terdahului oleh Siwon untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan terhadap hyung manisnya. Perasaan sayang yang melampaui rasa sayang antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Rasa cinta. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin.

6 tahun sekamar dengan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tahu betul kebiasaan serta kesukaan Sungmin. Dan selama 5 tahun ini perasaanya tumbuh. Dari rasa segan seorang dongsaeng terhadap hyungnya, menjadi rasa sayang yang tak kira. Buruknya sekarang rasa sayang itu tidak dapat diucapkan kepada si pemilik hati. Kyuhyun memilih memendam rasa itu sendiri. Dan kembali merutuki kelambatannya.

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**_

_**It just won't feel right,**_

'_**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**_

_**When he lays you down,**_

_**I might just die inside,**_

_**It just don't feel right,**_

'_**Cause I can love you more than this,**_

_**Can love you more than this**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1:37 dini hari. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun yang sedang serius menjalankan misi untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya di dunia maya. Pandangan fokusnya tak pernah lepas dari layar laptop yang memancarkan satu-satunya penerangan dalam kamar berukuran sedang tersebut. Wajah tampan-namun-dinginnya terlihat serius dalam pencahayaan yang minim tersebut.

Aku jelaskan, sebenarnya pikiran namja yang terkenal evil ini sedang terpecah menjadi dua. Yang satu fokus mengalahkan barikade-barikade musuh, satu lagi fokus memikirkan hyung manisnya yang belum pulang juga dari kegiatan tak pentingnya-menurut Kyuhyun-dengan Siwon. Sungmin sedang berkencan dengan Siwon. Kencan macam apa yang jam segini belum selesai juga? Tak ada yg tahu kecuali kedua tersangka dan Tuhan. Dan pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi menari-nari erotis di pikiran Kyuhun.

"Aishh~! Kenapa kali ini kalah? Ini kan sudah sering aku mainkan." Mouse tak bersalahpun di banting oleh Kyuhyun yang seketika kesal. "Hahh~ Kemana Sungmin hyung. Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kuda coklat tukang khotbah itu tidak akan aku ampuni sedikipun." Geram Kyuhyun pelan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar-ke arah dapur untuk minum. Dengan tegukan cepat dia meminum segelas air putih dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

"CEKLEK!" Tiba-tiba suara pintu dorm terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang baru masuk. 'Sungmin hyung?' batin Kyuhyun sembari berjalan pelan ke pintu dapur untuk melihat keadaan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Siwonnie~" terdengar suara tenor manis yang menembus gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Dia hapal betul dengan suara ini. Suara Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengintip ke arah pintu masuk dorm. Beruntung pencahayaan di sana sedikit, sehingga sosok Kyuhyun tak terlihat.

"Sama-sama Minnie chagi." Ucap suara yang terdengar dalam, Siwon. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat bahwa sekarang Siwon tengah melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin dan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap pelan kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan menempel. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia telah mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas kaca yang digenggamnya.

"Kau akan menginap di sini apa pulang ke rumah, Siwonnie? Aku berharap kau akan menginap di sini. Ini sudah terlalu larut~" Kata Sungmin merajuk sambil mengelus pipi Siwon perlahan.

"Aku pulang ke rumah, hyung. Kebetulan besok pagi aku ada jadwal pemotretan yang studionya dekat rumah." Jawab Siwon.

"Mwo? Pagi? Kalau begitu kau harus pulang sekarang! Aku tidak mau mukamu menjadi jelek saat pemotretan karena kurang tidur." Sungmin menangkup pipi Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. "Istirahat yang cukup." Lanjutnya.

"Hehehe~ Baiklah chagi. Aku pulang sekarang, ne~ kau juga langsung tidur, istirahat yang cukup. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Ucap Siwon kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal semakin erat. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menunjukkan api cemburu yang membara. Walaupun hatinya benar-benar nyeri melihatnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling dari momen paling menyesakkan tersebut.

"Ne. Hati-hati~" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon menatap Sungmin intens dan mulai mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti mulai menjinjitkan kakinya dan menutup matanya perlahan. Tak sampai 5 detik bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat momen tersebut. Kali ini bukan menyesakkan. Namun menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memisahkan mereka dan memukul wajah Siwon serta mencium Sungmin untuk menghapus jejak bibir Siwon. Saat ciuman SiMin mulai menunjukkan adanya kegiatan saling melumat dan mengeksplorisasi mulut masing-masing, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalikkan badannya yang tiba-tiba melemah. Dengan bersandar pada dinding, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhya perlahan ke lantai. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu menahan amarah. Masih memejamkan mata. Gelas yang hampir dihancurkannya tadi diletakkan di samping begitu saja. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Menggigit bibir tebalnya dengan keras untuk menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya. Yang tengah bersedih memeluk tubuhnya demi meredam rasa nyeri yang dirasa dan memejamkan mata kian erat. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa bulir air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya beserta isakan kecil. Menyedihkan.

_**If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

_**Would you lay down**_

_**In my arms and rescue me?**_

'_**Cause we are the same**_

_**You save me,**_

_**When you leave it's gone again,**_

_**And when I see you on the street,**_

_**In his arms, I get weak,**_

_**My body fails, I'm on my knees,**_

_**Prayin',**_

Sudah 5 hari Kyuhyun bagaikan mayat hidup. Raganya bergerak tapi jiwanya mati. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam dengan tatapan kosong. Yang menandakan dia masih sadar adalah helaan nafasnya yg terkadang panjang dan berat. Semua member bingung dengan perubahan Kyuhyun yang begitu mencolok. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bermulut tajam dan bersifat evil. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun si mayat hidup. Tak jarang Kyuhyun di tegur manajer karena kurang fokus saat melakukan pekerjannya. Tubuhnya pun mengurus dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas.

Sungmin yang sekamar dengannya hanya bisa menahan kekesalan. Pasalnya, dia sudah berusaha menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Kyuhyun. Tetapi jawaban yang diterimanya selalu tidak memuaskan. Entah hanya gumaman tidak jelas, didiamkan saja, atau bahkan bentakan. Sungmin yang kesal karena tidak mengerti akhirnya bungkam dan mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Hey Sungmin, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya kalau masalah terbesarnya adalah dirimu sendiri?

.

.

.

.

Kabar inipun akhirnya sampai kepada _partner in crime _Kyuhyun, Changmin. Changmin yang berada di luar neri hanya bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat ponsel.

"Kau kenapa Kyu-a~? Ku dengar dari hyung-hyungmu, kau mendapatkan julukan baru. Ceritakan padaku apa yang tak bisa kau ceritakan pada mereka." Kata Changmin dari sebrang sana. Yang diaja bicara hanya bergumam kecil tak jelas. "Ya! Jawab yang benar! Jangan biarkan aku merasa seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara dengan _alien_! Aku belom mengerti betul bahasa mereka! Cepat katakan padaku. Jangan terlalu kaku padakulah. Kau seperti kanebo kering saja." Kesal Changmin.

Kalau saja mereka sedang berbicara langsung saat ini, mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah diapa-apakan oleh Changmin. Kau selamat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ogh? Kau akhirnya berbicara juga. Syukurlah. Kukira aku benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan _alien_." Balas Changmin. Dan tak ada balasan lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin geram. "Yak! _Alien _Cho! Jangan diam saja! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kau kira tidak mahal apa biaya telfon interlokal?"

"Aku patah hati Changmin-a~. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Sungguh menyakitkan. Kau... Seperti kehilangan separuh jiwamu. Hampa." Jelas Kyuhyun. Di ujung sana Changmin menyerngit bingung.

"Kau? Patah hati? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Sungmin hyung. Lee Sungmin. Minnie. Ming." Kata Kyuhyun disertai helaan nafas berat.

"Banyak sekali. Tapi... Jjakam. Kau? Patah hati dengan Sungmin hyung? Bukannya Sungmin hyung berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung? Ah! Aku mengertiiii! Aku mengerti Kyuhyun-a~! Kkkkkkk~" Changmin terkekeh sendiri di sebrang sana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Changmin? Bodoh.

"Puas? Aku tutup ya." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Andwe~! Jangan di tutup dulu." Teriak Changmin.

"Kau bilang biayanya mahal." Nada menusuk Kyuhyun terdengar begitu datar.

"Aku bercanda Kyuhyun-a~ kkkkkkkkkk~ Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghidupkan kau kembali, eogh? Asupan gizi dari _game-game _terbaru?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada yang mulai menunjukkan perasaan prihatin. "Kyuhyun-a~ aku harap kau tidak bersedih lagi. Jika Sungmin hyung memang jodohmu, pasti sebentar lagi dia akan memutuskan Siwon hyung dan kembali padamu. Dan jika Sungmin hyung malah semakin dekat dengan Siwon hyung, aku yakin kau akan bunuh diri karena Sungmin hyung memang bukan jodohmu.

"Masih banyak orang-orang lain yang bisa kau sayang Kyuhyun-a~ Hidup cuma sekali. Jangan kau habiskan bersedih ria karena patah hati. Yang kemarin biarlah menjadi sejarah. Kau harus memperjuangkan yang sekarang. Hidupmu yan sekarang. Anggap saja kau sedang bermain _game_. Kau _player_ utama yang baru saja dimainkan oleh seorang pemula. Walaupun awalnya kau kalah dan memulai dari awal, toh di _scene _selanjutkan kau pasti akan semakin kuat dan menang!" Kata Changmin panjang lebar.

"Aku... Tanpa Sungmin hyung, butiran debu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Butiran beras!" Sergah Changmin kesal. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar dorm, secara tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sungmin sedang bersandar di bahu kanan Siwon sambil memeluk erat pinggang Siwon. Sedang bercengkrama dengan mesra. Dan momen itu tertangkap lagi oleh indra penglihatan Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. "Yak! Kyuhyun! Kenapa diam saja? Kali ini aku serius dengan persoalan biaya telpon yang mahal." Kata Changmin sedikit geram.

"Changmin-a. Aku rasa aku akan bunuh diri." Kata Kyuhyun dingin dan memutuskan hubungan, mematikan ponselnya.

_**I've never had the words to say,**_

_**But now I'm askin' you to stay**_

_**For a little while inside my arms,**_

_**And as you close your eyes tonight,**_

_**I pray that you will see the light,**_

_**That's shining from the stars above,**_

"Sungmin hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau memanggilku? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, Minnie hyung~ kkkkkkk~" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Omo! Kau bahkan tertawa! Kau kembali hidup Kyunie~ Aku senang! Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa hari ini? Aku hampir mati penasaran kau tau." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung. Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan yang begitu besar. "Apa kau bahagia bersama Siwon hyung?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut Sungmin yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "Aku sangat bahagia Kyu~ bagiku Siwonnie segala-galanya saat ini. Dia baik, perhatian, lembut. Sungguh sosok yang sempurna." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Lagi-lagi hatinya harus merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin. Mendekap tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu erat. Menyalurkan segenap rasa cinta, rindu, dan sakit secara bersamaan. Banyak-banyak Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Sungmin yang mungkin akan dia rindukan setiap saat.

"Kyu...? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin memeluk balik Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Semakin erat Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin. "Aku... Ikut bahagia kalau kau bahagia hyung. Walaupun aku mungkin akan sulit melawati hari-hariku tanpamu. Tapi aku rela. Demi kau, Lee Sungmin. Dan berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jika Siwon hyung menyakitimu sedikit saja, bilang padaku. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan melihat dunia dalam jangka waktu yang lama hyung. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

_**(And I say)**_

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**_

_**It just won't feel right,**_

'_**Cause I can love you more than this,**_

'_**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah**_

_**When he lays you down,**_

_**I might just die inside,**_

_**It just don't feel right,**_

'_**Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**_

_**Can love you more than this.**_

**-:- THE END -:-**

... Apa? Kau mau mengutukku karena cerita ini _sad ending_? Hey, Ayolah. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Termasuk urusan cinta. Cinta tak harus memiliki, kau tahu? Yang terpenting adalah bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, dan rela dia memilih yang lain demi melihat senyumnya. Mengerti?


End file.
